Saved By You
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: When Trost is attacked by Titans Erens and Armins team needs to fight. But why is Armin so emotionally devastated after his friend dies? Is there something more to their relationship? This fanfic is basically following episodes 5 - 8 so it contains spoiler! Slash Armin x Eren


**Attack on Titan One Shot **

BL Eren x Armin

_So this is my attempt on an Attack on Titan one shot. I dedicate this to my dear friend who gave me the idea of writing this one, after all she was the one who urged me to watch this anime ^^ I hope you enjoy this and if you can find any mistake in it please contact me I gladly correct them. Well then have fun reading this little piece of my imagination._

_Sadly I don't own Attack on Titan or else Marco wouldn't have died. This fanfic is based on episode 5 until 8 so it contains spoiler and well a little steamy story twist ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saved by you

They were supposed to fight the titans. Their team, team 34, should attack them, destroying them so they won't get into wall Rose. They were determined, they were going to win this, or at least that was what they were thinking. Eren went first the other following his lead, flying through the town to get to the titans closest to them. It was terrifying, there were so many and no signs of the other teams who were supposed to stop them before their team was even supposed to attack. Where they all dead? Armin asked himself as he was still following his friend.

"Watch out! An unusual!" Eren yelled getting out of the way in time. They watched in horror as one of their members was swallowed in hole from that titan right before their eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Eren yelled furious and out of control.

He began chasing the monster, flying way to fast. Armin was scarred he would crash into a house but that didn't happen. He was expertly avoiding the walls, getting nearer and nearer to the titan. Armin was sure he would get it when something unspeakable happened. Another titan came out of nowhere and bit of the left leg of Eren. His friend lost control of his 3D Maneuver Gear and crashed on the roofs, injuring himself further.

Armin was shocked, scared and couldn't move a single limp. He could hear himself yell for his friend as well as his teammates. He looked around almost pissing his pants as he watched his friend getting murdered one by one, from these ugly smiling titans.

"NO! Please Stop!" his legs gave in and he fell to his knees trembling.

Right before his eyes, on the roof across of him lay his bloodied friend, the sword still in his hands unconscious. The Blonde hoped that he was still alive, but he was too scared to look. What would he do if Eren was dead?

His frozen body registered a movement on his left sight and he looked, his eyes widening further. A titan right next to him, smiling like the rest of these bastards. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight nor could he scream for help. He was lifted in the air right above the mouth of this thing. His eyes widened even more as he realized his soon to be end. He screamed on top of his lungs as he slide down the slippery tongue. This is the end.

That's when he was grabbed by his wrist and pulled out of the titan. He fell on the roof and looked startled back to his savior.

"Eren!" Armins heart was pounding with relieve. His friend wasn't dead! He was alive and he save him! But why was he still in the mouth? Why was he still in such danger?

"You think I die here? Hey Armin… You told me of it… of the outside world and I will go see it" he said his voice trembling as was his body.

"Eren quick!" Armin's body moved to reach the outstretched hand of his friend but he wasn't fast enough.

The monster had enough of his friend and had bitten down. The left hand from his friend flying out of the mouth as the rest was swallowed down. Armin's face was wet with tears, he was crying like a waterfall as his friend died a second time in front of his eyes. He sobbed and screamed but he couldn't do anything.

He didn't know how long he sat there starring into nothingness trying to move his frozen body. Armin was without hope, he couldn't fight nor could he flee. He was never supposed to be here. He was clever and yes he could get the theory right, but he wasn't made to fight in real live. Not like Eren, not like his friend, not like his secret love. He couldn't cry anymore, his eyes were empty, his heart full of sorrow.

He was shaken out of his daze when another comrade talked to him. He didn't remember his name, nor did he recognize him. He didn't react to his endless talk only as he asked what happened. His mind who tried to forget his trauma started to work again and he was faced with the terror he went through. He screamed again, mumbling incoherent words and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

What should he do? What? WHAT!

"Can you stand up Armin?" the still nameless person asked and he suddenly felt a moment of clearness.

He stood up looking to the floor: "Sorry I caused you trouble, I will catch up with the others" he said before he jumped of the roof flying through the city.

He saw the blood, the gore, the dead bodies or the parts left of them. It was a living hell. He never wanted to be weak, to be saved from his friends all the time. He tried to catch up with them, to be someone they could count on. But he only caused trouble. Because of him Eren was… He startled as his grapple-hooks weren't connecting with the wall and crashed into it another. He fell to the ground crying once again, hugging his knees and thinking of his beloved friend.

That's when he heard some noise behind him. He looked around seeing one of his comrades. He stood up to look what she was doing. She was trying to resurrect another man.

"What are you doing Hannah?"

"Armin Help me! Franz isn't breathing anymore!"

He was shocked to see her. Not shocked about her appearance, but shocked because she tried to make a dead one breathe again. He was dead, the lower part of his body completely gone, there wasn't anything that could bring him back to live.

"Please stop. It's useless. He is already lost. So stop." Armin said his tears staining his cheek again. He wasn't talking about Franz the boyfriend of Hannah. He was talking about Eren. This situation was remembering of him.

Somehow with the help from someone he was on top of the roofs again. Sitting on a wall his mind somewhere else. He was remembering Eren, his childhood with him how he started to fall in love with him. He never had the courage nor the chance to tell him his feelings and now it was too late.

"Armin you ok?" he could hear a voice and he nodded like he always did when he heard that question.

"Where is Eren?" He could hear the woman asked and recognized her as Mikasa.

He gritted his teeth, tears collecting in his eyes, he still couldn't say it, he still couldn't accept his death. So he just looked up, all his sorrow and all his hurt visible in his face. She didn't need anymore. She understood. But he had to say it he had to tell them how they died.

"Our team… team 34. Thomas Wagner. Nic Tius. Mylius Zeramuski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jäger. All five fulfilled their duties and died a heroic death in the battle!" he said his voice no longer trembling. He could hear disbelieve from the others. He looked to the floor again.

"I'm sorry Mikasa. Eren died instead of me…. I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry!" He was shaking. He was crying. So much so much. His heart wanted to burst, he couldn't take it anymore. That's when he felt her hand on his.

"Armin. Breath. Now is not the time to get emotional. Stand up" she said, her eyes and voice vacant from feelings.

He did as he was told and listened to her. She was right they had to fight, but she couldn't do it alone. As she went to fight the titans probably dying in the process the others finally found their courage as well. It was time. He followed them, destined to either die or make it out alive. He didn't care which one as he would welcome both ends.

He fly though the city as he realized Mikasa was way too fast. She was to using too much gas! He followed her, or he tried. He lost sight of her and had to avoid some of the titans. He begged for her safety as he finally catch sight of her. She was on the ground and looking at a titan. An unusual titan as he could see from his form. He catches her and fell on the roof with her.

He was breathing hard but still asked: "You ok?"

Mikasa nodded and soon Conny the man who had shaken him out of his daze followed them urging them to get to the headquarters. He watched stunned as another titan killed another one. The unusual from before who didn't attack Mikasa.

Something from this titan remembered him of Eren. Maybe his anger, as he killed the other titan. How he fought like a man and not like titan. Something was different with this titan. As he growled and screamed Armin could almost see Eren. He used to do this as well. He shook his head and returned to the task at hand. How could he possibly see connections between this titan and his friend? He must be emotionally unstable to even think about it.

The next minutes or was it hours, fly by as a storm of colors. He remembered coming up with one plan after another, successfully getting into headquarters and destroying the titans in there. He refilled his tanks before he got onto the roof to watch the abnormal titan. He felt an unusual wave of panic as the titan didn't recovered from his wounds. He was almost as scared about the life of this titan as of the comrades next to him.

As he fell to the floor, his body steaming he couldn't tear his eyes of him. What was that? A body? A human at his neck? He breathed hard as he watched the person losing out of the flesh. He gasped as his eyes laid on the face of his love.

"Eren!" he yelled flying down to his side Mikasa following him.

He run towards him falling to his knees in front of his body hugging him tight. He almost cried again as he felt his moving chest against his. He bend down to hear his heart beat and now he really was sobbing again.

"You're alive!" he was so happy again.

He embraced him tightly forgetting about Mikasa and the rest of the members on the roof. He was holding him in his arms and he wouldn't let go.

"Eren I love you" he whispered into his ears finally able to say it.

He had him back, finally back in his arms.

They had helped him getting Eren on top of the high walls of wall Rose. He still was in his arms he still couldn't let go. Mikasa next to him was sobbing as much as he, she was hugging him from the side. But how was this possible? He saw him getting swallowed from a fucking titan! He saw him without his left leg and left arm but still he was complete, no limp missing. He kissed his left hand and caressed it. It was real. He was real. Eren moved in his arms and looked up to him.

"Armin" he mumbled and the blond nodded, caressing his cheek.

"Eren you're save. Eren… I love you so much!" Armin admitted and tears were in his eyes.

"Armin…" he heard a sigh and then could feel lips on his. "I love you too… I was so scared when you were swallowed. I'm glad you're alive." Eren said hugging him back.

Armins heart beat faster and he tightened his embrace. They were finally together.

Armin helped Eren to get into one of the troops quarters carefully, locking the door after he had laid him on the bed. He turned to inspect him, he was really uninjured?

"Why are you scanning me?"

"To make sure you have no injury"

"How can you tell when I wear all of my clothes?" Eren asked and Armin blushed. The brunette chuckle in a deep tone before he lifted his shirt.

"Don't you want to help me?" he asked playing with the top of his trousers.

"Of course" Armins said sitting on the bed and opening the pants, pushing them down and discarding it on the floor.

The blond let his hands wander over his chest, arms and neck. Eren relaxed and hummed content. Armin smiled and bend down to kiss the regenerated skin of his left arm, up to his collarbone. He bite lightly making Eren yelp in response before liking over it to silently apologize. He continued his journey of kisses down to his nipples taking one into the mouth sucking gently while the other hand played with the other.

He was gentle, taking his time and trying to remember everything. Who knew how much time they had left together? How much time before one of them died in another attack of those titans? He licked his way down to Erens underwear finally revealing his twitching member. Armin blow some air on it making Eren moan.

"Don't be a tease" Eren almost whined impatiently.

Armin smiled before taking the awaiting member into his hot and wet mouth. He like up and down of the shaft nibbling very soft on the very sensitive skin earning moan after moan from his lover. He circled the tip, caressing the slit and tasting the precum. He bobbed his head faster up and down taking Eren almost completely in. His friend was big and he had to be careful not to gag on him. Armin could hear him moan very loud now, slightly wondering if anybody could hear him, before he tensed and came. Armin relaxed his throat and swallowed, savoring the slight bitter taste.

Eren breath evened down before he sat up now pressing Armin onto the sheets. Quickly he had him naked already hard in front of him. The blonde was a little embarrassed that blowing him had made him hard but Eren didn't comment on it instead he mimicked Armins movements. He took his time discovering the smaller body, trying to find almost every sensitive spot on him. When he ended his tour and begun teasing his awaiting entrance he was a moaning mess beneath him. What a wonderful sight to see.

But Eren wouldn't let anyone besides himself see Armin like this. A sudden urge of possessiveness overcame him and he sucked on the left side of Armins neck creating an almost black hickey. He placed one on the inside of his right tight, under his left nipple and on his right collarbone.

"You're mine Armin" Eren almost growled and then started to prepare him, sliding one finger in after he had sucked on it.

Armin moaned at his words and Eren noticed how easily he could enter him. Did he do this with another man? No… He had fingered himself? Eren stopped and Armin made a sound of disapprove.

"Show me how you do it" Eren said sitting back.

Doing what? He almost asked as he understood him. He wanted to see him finger himself? Oh what a dirty man… Armin sucked on three digits before circling the entrance slipping already two inside. He scissor himself feeling the gaze of Eren on him. He moaned and spread them even wider, turning and twisting them. He bend the, as he had driven them further, scratching his prostate in the process. He moaned deeply and had to control himself from finger-fuck himself. He wanted to feel Eren inside him before he came. He took a deep breath as he entered the third and last finger.

He wouldn't need to prepare himself with four, his friend wasn't that big. He was content with that, he didn't want his first time to be painful. He once again found that spot inside him and nailed it with each thrust of his fingers. He moaned more and more until he stopped pulling them out.

"Eren… Take me" he said locking his lustful gaze onto his lover.

The brunette nodded and positioned himself in front of his entrance. His tip entered him slowly, causing him to tense a little. Maybe a forth one would be a wise idea. He breathed deeply kissing Eren to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling.

Eventually Eren was completely inside him, he could feel his cock pulsating inside him ready to move, but he wasn't trying to let Armin adjust to his length. The blond was breathing heavily looking into Erens eyes. He nodded and he begun to move at a slow pace. Armin got used to the feeling and the pleasure was back. He begun to moan before he asked Eren to get faster. He complied thrusting deeper and faster, finally reaching his prostate earning a loud and long moan. Eren smirked before he repeated his movements nailing his spot every time, making him see stars.

"Ngh... AH! Eren!" Armin moaned and locked their lips again.

"Fuck… Armin. I'm c-close. Ngh!"

Erens movements became more and more erratic before he thrust into him the last time, coming very deep inside him. Armin could feel his seed and it pushed himself over the edge without even touching his member. Eren removed himself and lay beside Armin who cuddled into him.

"I'm glad you're alive. I love you Eren."

"I love you too, Armin" He kissed his forehead before both of them drifted away to sleep.


End file.
